1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a personal computer mouse device, and more particularly, to a very convenient mouse device having low power consumption compared with conventional one.
2. Background Art
Due to a recent demand for lower power consumption in electronic devices, there is an increasing demand for lower power consumption in personal computer mouse devices as well. In particular, wireless mouse devices are facing a more increasing demand for lower power consumption in order to reduce the burden of internal-battery replacement.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional mouse device. Connection is made as follows. A power source 206 is connected to a touch sensor 501 and control means 205. An output of the touch sensor 501 is connected to the control means 205. An output of the control means 205 is connected to movement amount detection means 201, conversion means 202, and transmission means 203. An output of the movement amount detection means 201 is connected to the conversion means 202. An output of the conversion means 202 is connected to the transmission means 203.
The movement amount detection means 201 detects a movement amount of the mouse device. The conversion means 202 converts the movement amount from the movement amount detection means 201 into an electrical signal. The transmission means 203 transmits the electrical signal converted by the conversion means 202 to a personal computer. The touch sensor 501 monitors whether or not the mouse device is touched with a hand, and outputs a result as a detection signal. Using the detection signal from the touch sensor 501, the control means 205 controls how the mouse device operates. The power source 206 supplies power necessary to allow the mouse device to operate.
With the above-mentioned configuration, when the mouse device is touched with a hand, the touch sensor 501 outputs a detection signal notifying that the hand touch is present. In response to the detection signal, the control means 205 controls the mouse device to perform a normal operation. On the other hand, when the mouse device is not touched with a hand, the touch sensor 501 outputs a detection signal notifying that the hand touch is not present. In response to the detection signal, the control means 205 recognizes the mouse device as being not touched with a hand, and then controls the mouse device to operate in a standby mode, where power consumption is small. Alternatively, the control means 205 controls to stop the power supply to the respective means inside the mouse device.
As described above, the conventional mouse device performs the normal operation only when the mouse device is touched with a hand. On the other hand, when the mouse device is not touched with a hand, the mouse device suspends its operation or operates in a low power consumption mode, such as a standby mode, or alternatively the power supply to the respective means inside the mouse device is stopped, to thereby realize lower power consumption (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There is another configuration in which a vibration sensor or an acceleration sensor is provided instead of the touch sensor 501 illustrated in FIG. 5. The vibration sensor or the acceleration sensor detects a movement of the mouse device, and if the movement is not detected for a predetermined time period, the mouse device suspends its operation or operates in the low power consumption mode, such as the standby mode, or alternatively the power supply to the respective means inside the mouse device is stopped, to thereby realize lower power consumption (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 JP 10-124250 (FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2 JP 11-224158 (FIG. 1)